Heretofore, there is known a microscope in which a cover glass on which a specimen is loaded is mounted on a stage, and an immersion medium is supplied to a gap between an objective lens that comes close the cover glass from below and the cover glass (refer to Patent Literature 1, for example).
The microscope is provided with a saucer in a periphery of the objective lens. If an immersion medium supplied from a water supply nozzle is spilled from the gap between the objective lens and the cover glass, the immersion medium flowing to the periphery of the objective lens is received by the saucer and discharged.